1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an anchoring apparatus for framed pictures and more particularly for anchoring apparatus which can be utilized so that the framed picture can be mounted on a vertical wall surface so that the upper edge of the picture is horizontal and the resulting picture will remain in that position and not be skewed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the hanging of pictures on the walls, it is common to hang pictures by a hook or nail with a small fastener, wire or cord being mounted on the frame of the picture. The fastener, wire or cord is to be supported on the nail or hook which is mounted in the wall.
Most pictures are mounted within frames. The common most frame is generally rectangular. It is generally desired to have the upper edge of the frame be located precisely horizontal. Invariably the horizontal positioning of the framed picture shifts to a slightly skewed position. This skewing of the framed picture may be due to vibration or settling of the house or building within which the framed picture is mounted. The skewing of the picture can also occur by rapid circulation of air within a room, by means of misaligning of the framed picture during cleaning, by earthquake or for numerous other reasons.
Constant realigning of pictures within a house or building is certainly annoying. In the past, there have been attempts at designing devices to eliminate framed picture misalignment. One such device is shown within the aforementioned U.S. patent application 07/628,466. This aforementioned patent application utilizes a particular type of fastener that is pointed on opposite ends with one end of the pointed fastener to be imbedded within the picture frame and the opposite end of the pointed fastener to be embedded within the wall. This embedding of the fastener is to be at the lower inside edge of the picture frame. This type of an embedding fastener can not be used on a picture frame that is metallic. Therefore, for picture frames that are constructed of material other than wood, the pointed end type of fastener cannot be utilized.